


Like a Charm

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Based on an episode of Friends, Dean tries to seduce Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean and Cas are supposed to be celebrating their anniversary. But Dean ends up sick and Cas takes care of him. Dean refuses to admit he's sick and tries to seduce Cas so their anniversary isn't ruined.





	Like a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an episode of Friends where Monica denies she's sick while Chandler tries to help her get better.

"I'm sorry, Cas. This is not how I wanted to spend our anniversary."

Cas sits on the edge of the bed, placing the back of his hand against Dean's forehead. A sharp cough jostles him, and Dean groans at the motion. "I don't care about that right now. We can celebrate any day of the year."

"I know. But it's been ten years. Wanted to do something special for you." Dean coughs again and reaches for the cold medicine on the nightstand. Cas holds the glass of water while he forces the pills down his sore throat. "Feels like I was hit by a truck and then dragged to the next rest stop."

Cas smiles despite Dean's pain, returning the glass to the night stand. He pulls the blankets back up and pushes the sweat soaked hair from Dean's face. "Please, don't worry about it. I'd much rather see you in bed the rest of the day."

Though he feels like crap, Dean manages to wiggle his eyebrows at that. "Well baby, I'd love for you to join me." He pats the space on the bed next to him and folds back the corner of the blanket.

“I’m sure you would, but I’m going to do get some work done downstairs while you sleep. I’ll come check on you in a bit.” Dean pouts like a wounded puppy, but Cas can tell his drooping eyelids that he’ll be asleep soon enough. With a kiss to his heated forehead, Cas turns the lights off, and closes the bedroom door behind him.

 

Two hours later, Cas is leaning over the counter, Mary’s handwritten cookbook beneath him. The chicken noodle soup recipe isn’t difficult, but he wants to make sure it’s absolutely perfect for Dean. Cas knows Dean’s mother used to make the soup for him when he was sick as a child, he imagines that even though it has no true medicinal purpose, Dean will appreciate it all the same.

A creak on the stairs breaks his concentration, and he turns to find Dean caught halfway down the stairs, stood still, like Cas wouldn’t see him if he didn’t move. “I’m feeling better, Cas. I swear.”

“Dean, you can’t possibly be feeling any better. I can tell you’re still all stuffed up, and you look like you’re shivering.” Cas ushers him into the living room and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch. “Stay here and watch some TV. Lunch is almost ready anyway.”

Doctor Sexy is playing when Cas returns with two bowls of the soup and a package of crackers. Dean sits up from his slouched position, and peers around Cas’ form as he sets the bowls on the table in front of them. “Chicken noodle soup?” Dean carefully grabs the bowl, inhales deeply, then turns to Cas with a smile. “Smells good.”

Cas sits back with his own bowl and eyes Dean cautiously as he takes the first spoonful. “It’s your mothers’ recipe. I hope I did it justice.” The look Dean gives him can be described as nothing but love. His eyes soften, and his whole body seems to relax. “Babe, I could kiss you right now. This is amazing.”

“I love you, but please keep your germs to yourself, Dean.”

Dean’s jaw drops at the accusation and rejection. “I’m fine! You telling me you don’t want to fool around a bit after lunch? It’s our anniversary, we gotta do a little something, Cas.” Dean sets his bowl down on the table and starts to take off his sweatshirt. He gets about halfway before getting his arm stuck in the sleeve, a shiver rippling through him as the cooler air hits his skin.

“Honey, stop. I would love to show you exactly how much I want all of that, but right now, I’m showing you how much I love you by helping you get well.” Cas reaches over to pull the sweater back down, and fixes Dean with a stare, waiting for him to argue.

With a heavy sigh, Dean concedes. “I guess you’re right.”

 

After lunch they make their way back upstairs, pausing when Dean has a coughing fit half way up. “Cas, can you get me the vapo-rub, please?” Dean’s sweatshirt is off by the time Cas finds the little canister in the bathroom and makes it back to the bedroom. He pauses for a moment to appreciate the wealth of skin revealed to him, but is quickly reminded of the task at hand. “Can you rub some on my chest?”

His husband may be sick, but he sure as hell isn’t stupid, and Cas knows it. “Oh, no. I see what you’re trying to do, Dean. I’m not falling for it.”

Dean is confused for a beat of a second before he catches on to what Cas is implying. “C’mon, I feel terrible. I really need your help here.” Cas holds out the can to him, and after a quiet battle, Dean takes it. He applies a liberal amount to his fingers, and starts rubbing it into his chest, flinching at the coldness. As the menthol starts to drift up to his nose, he breathes deep, hoping it will help to decongest his sinuses. When he opens his eyes, he sees Cas staring wide-eyed at the motion of his hands, while adjusting the front of his pants. “Cas?”

Bright blue eyes flicker up to meet his own. A peek of pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Cas? Is this turning you on?”

Before he can look away, Dean catches a hint of something in Cas’ reaction, and now there’s definitely a hint of something below Cas’ waistband. Cas pauses before responding quietly. “Yes.”

“You know I’m sick, right, Cas?” Cas levels him with a glare.

“Oh, like you weren’t trying to get in my pants two hours ago!? You hypocrite.” A rough laugh breaks from Dean at Cas’ outburst. “So, do you want to mess around a little? I mean it is our anniversary…” Cas asks, like he’s ashamed of himself.

Dean steps toward Cas, kissing him on the cheek. “Okay… Only if you’re sure. Let me wash my hands though. I don’t know what vapo-rub feels like in sensitive places, and I don’t wanna find out.” As he walks through the door, heading to the bathroom, Dean glances back at Cas, who’s already managed to strip down to his boxers.

He smiles to himself, and then down at the container. _Worked like a charm_.


End file.
